Up Close and Personal
by Dancerslife
Summary: She was already something. She was already the sun and the moon, all by herself.
1. Chapter 1

Karen Delaney sat at the bar dressed in a black satin floor length dress. Her dark hair swept up, with the loose strands that had fallen curled slightly; framing parts of her face. She was in the crowd of people, being told how wonderful her interview went, how touching they thought her story was; a million things she had already heard. It never got old for her though. She enjoyed the attention, despite the fact it wasn't the attention she wanted at the particular moment, she enjoyed it.

The music that filled the air was capable of putting anyone to sleep. It was soft, light, and at the perfect tempo. She wanted to dance. She needed to dance, but her partner was nowhere to be seen. Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, she excused herself from the crowd and began to walk the room. She began to admire the design in the carpet, the tessellations in the wall, anything to keep her mind of wanting to cry. It was a necessity she didn't cry.

She felt a soft thumb against her wrist, causing her to jump. She turned and was looking into a pair of blue eyes, which caused her to smile. It was Jack. He offered her his arm which she gladly took. As she looked around the room, everyone seemed so happy. There was nothing wrong with being happy, it was just the smiles that it brought to everyone, for some reason unnerved her.

"He would have loved this party," Karen said, as they approached the opposite side of the room. She stopped and took a look around, as if she had forgotten what she looked at before. "He kept telling me he knew I'd make it. He knew before I knew. And it was months before anyone knew what Christopher was going to do." She paused at the realization at the speed she was talking and the fact that she pretty much rhymed the whole thing.

"He loves you. He will always love you. And this is what's best for you," Jack said, joining her gaze around the room. "He'd want you to be happy Kare-"

"But since when is happiness so damn sad?"

"The same day love became painful." Jack informed her. She looked up at him and he gave her half a smile. "Come on." He said tugging at her arm a little. "You'll be fine," He whispered in her ear.

As Karen continued to mingle with people around the room, smiling at people, putting on her big smile, as if she wasn't in pain, Jack stood off to the side watching her. She had this act down to a tee. He could tell when she wasn't fully into the conversation. Her body was relaxed, she was leaning at the bar staring at the glass of champagne that they had brought her, and when someone had directed a question at her or about her, it would take a moment to process.

It was three months ago when he had gotten the call that Will was no longer in Karen's life. She was in tears. She was screaming 'He left me,' repeatedly. He could tell she had been crying for a good amount of time before actually calling her, just by the way her voice sounded; small and needy. Grace had been in the room with him, and was on the couch with him, when Karen came bursting through the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks drenched with tears, her clothes not the typical Karen outfit; but it didn't matter in that moment.

She had never worked a day in her life, where she actually enjoyed it. Her mission was to take over a business of some sort. It was the day she had gotten a call from a magazine editor, asking her to come in. Karen got the job as an assistant to the editor, not one of those who fetch coffee, she actually sat in meetings and worked on spreads, things an editor normally did and overlooked. It had been a month since she started and already she was being promoted. She was the editor of the magazine due to the unannounced departure of her boss. And here she was, being praised only two months of being editor, about how great _her _magazine was.

Jack noticed Karen slip out of the room and onto the balcony. In the years that he had known her, there was something about balconies that mesmerized her. He was getting ready to go after her, not particularly wanted her to be alone, when he saw a familiar face head to the balcony. She would be in good hands then.

She loved being warm. The cut of her dress and the slight wind wasn't helping. He could keep her warm. He always did. Even if he was cold, he was able to keep her warm. It was his thing he could do well. She was able to pick up his presence. Maybe it was the loud tip toeing he tried to do. Or the softness of his breathing sounded loud to her. Whatever it was, she was able to pick it up. "I didn't think you were coming," She told him.

"I didn't know if I was able to." Karen turned around and looked at Will. His dark coat, his dark pants; he looked good. "But I'm glad I did." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She placed her cheek on his chest, and was content in that position.

"I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too." Will leaned back just enough to kiss her. It wasn't full of need, it wasn't full of lust. It was sweet and caring. Something Will had got her to become. She wanted more from him and she was sure he knew it. After all that they had been through, a month was a lifetime apart. She couldn't handle it anymore. Not knowing how he was or where he was. In her opinion it wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

Her body against his began to shake. She was crying. She hardly ever cried. Karen felt herself wakeup; her body sitting up in bed, her eyes opening. Everything in her room was dark. She took a glance at her clock _6:44._ She felt the space next to her and realized it was empty. Damn her and her hopeful dreams.

She smiled at the memory of the night. It was just her and Will, nothing in the world was able to bother them. After a year of being a lone, a person hopes they finally get used to it. But it never happened. It never works. All this hoping and crossing the fingers, it never works.

Karen lay in bed, wondering about her day. Wondering what he would be doing if he was there with her then. There was so many things they could be doing, but they weren't capable. She stared at her wedding and engagement rings, loving them even more every day. Through sickness and health they stayed together. Through richer and for poor they stayed together. But the damn line, till death to us part, is the one she couldn't bring herself to say. She didn't want to believe death could separate them. She knew she was going to be living forever. But it was Will, she couldn't keep hold of. And she hated that.


	2. Broken Wishes

Karen made it to her office a few hours later after having her dream. To her pleasure there was a cup of coffee and a pile of papers; most likely the new ideas for the new issue of the magazine. She dropped herself in her chair, and turned around to look at Central Park. When she had become Editor, she moved out of the original office and into this one, making it her own. She needed a view. She needed a place to escape to, even if she stayed in her office.

"Karen, there is someone here to see you." She heard her assistant tell her. "I'm sending them in." She announced. Moments later her office door opened and the figure standing there was definitely not one she wanted to see. Not after last night anyway.

"You become editor and you turn this place upside down. Can't say I'm surprised." It was Will who was standing at the door. Karen turned herself around and crossed her arms; adding a raised eye brow to the image.

"I'm perfectly fine Will. No hard feelings." She said, sounding as if she didn't hear what he said. "Your crap is still at my house if you want any of it."

"It's your crap too."

"Oh believe me what I wanted to keep, I kept." She stood, with her palms flat against her desk. "Now if that is all you want to say to me, I suggest you leave."

"I actually came to invite you to dinner." He said, taking a step forward. "Thought you might want to catch up,"

"You do anything note worthy?"

"No, You?" As if on cue her phone began to ring. "The restaurant across the street." He said before slipping out of the room. She picked up the phone; grateful to whomever was on the other line, also cursing whoever it was since it was Will who they had interrupted. She knew he was back in town. She was alerted of it the day before, most likely the reason for her dream. As she listened to the person on the other line, she was lost in her thoughts about the man who had just walked through and out her door. God, she hated him sometimes. But she loved him all the same.

"Yeah I'm here. Just lost in work," She told the caller. She realized she still hadn't sat down and slowly did so. At the moment she was ready to hang up on the woman who had called her, but decided not to since she was talking budget for the magazine. Karen knew if she hadn't paid attention her assistant Janice would; hearing her light breathing come through the phone. If only her office had windows to watch her assistant mock whoever was on the phone and possibly her.

She hung up the phone and leaned back. She had been there for fifteen minutes and already she had a headache. Mostly caused by Will, but it was nothing. She's had worse headaches caused by him, all which were dealt with appropriately but it wasn't going to happen now. Now it was resolved by two or three Advil's and a large glass of water. That's all she could handle any more. Pills wise. She nearly died when she was taking her 'magic' pills; scaring the daylights out of her. Sometimes that was all it took for some people. Watching her life dwindle away all due to a few extra pills and a little alcohol was not something that she wanted to do.

It was the strong hand that got her through it. The strong pair of arms that pulled her out of the hole she had dug herself. He hadn't been there before when she was dealing with her problem before, but she had half a house and a group of maids she ordered around to leave her alone. With him, she screamed and yelled and threatened, but he just sat there. Sat there and cried with her. He won her heart that way. 'Bastard,' she mumbled, gathering her coat and purse, hours later.

Before she knew it, she found herself outside the restaurant across the street. Just as he wished. There were times where she thought wishes were just thoughts. They were things that hardly ever mattered. She never heard that if you wished on something it may come true. She was never told that if a person wished for something, they should never say it out loud or else it would never come true. Having no parental guidance or any other 'family' to look after her, she learned it on her own. And there were times, where she didn't even want that to be happening.

Will was sitting at a corner booth, close to a door, but far from any people. People who she may work with or have worked with in the past, was one thing she did not want to do; and Will had learned that. He was dressed in the black coat that she had bought him the year before. The maroon colored scarf that she hated and wore at times because it smelled like him was wrapped around his neck. He was drawn in by the menu, not noticing her arrival. She pulled out the chair herself, before he looked up.

"Hey," He closed the menu. "You look good,"

"You saw me this morning. I haven't changed in six hours." She said, putting her coat on the back of the chair. She was dressed in a long black sleeved blouse along with a pair of slacks.

"You know what I'm talking about." He told her, his voice obviously hinting at something. "Have you seen her recently?"

Karen nodded and took a sip of water that was placed in front of her. "I have. And she still looks young. And Alicia is still small, but she is getting better."

Will nodded and they ordered each other's food, like they had done in the past. It had become a habit that that they had fell into. Karen caught herself staring at a woman with a baby across the street. The woman must have been in her late twenties, her baby, months old. It was her smile that caught Will's attention. "There wasn't anything you could have done about Alicia,"

"I got my hopes up," She shrugged, allowing the plates full of salad to be placed in front of them. "I knew it was possible."

"She ruined our marriage Karen," He reminded. "You didn't think _that_ was going to be possible."

"Anything is possible." She muttered. She looked up from her salad into his hazel eyes. "You didn't seem to care much."

"If you cared about anyone but yourself, you would have noticed that I did care. And I still do. You're the one who didn't seem to care much," He said, throwing her words back at her. She stood up, and took her coat in her hands.

"I was told for nine months that I was going to be a mother. Nine months I prepared myself for a daughter or a son. When I finally get one, I get her taken away. So yeah, I'm sorry that I was being a bitch. But where was my husband, who was supposed to be consoling me? He was in Maine. You were in Maine, 'catching up' with some old friends," She said, adding the air quotes. "You filled the papers because you thought I wanted to divorce you. That's not what I wanted. I wanted my husband. And I wanted my daughter. It was you who screwed up our marriage. And if you want to lie to me and say that you didn't screw anyone in Maine, I guess that purple pair of panties that ended up in your suitcase just magically landed there." With that, Karen turned on her heel and began to walk away and toward the exit. It was the second she hit the cold New York air, that she began to cry.

It was bad enough that she lost her daughter once her hopes were high. It was bad enough that her husband cheated on her. It was bad enough that she went through her grief and depression alone. But the worst part was, is that she said she wished for a real family for a long time and she didn't tell anybody. So if she kept it silent or voiced it, it wouldn't have mattered. It didn't happen.


	3. Hating Purple

She hated him. She hated him with a passion. The fact that she could get so mad, so angry, and allow him to drive her to the point where she wants to rush into his arms, cry and tell him all her worries, drove her insane. They drove each other crazy. She loved it. She loved that they could piss each other off so much that they wanted to ring each other's neck and put some sense into each other, and end up having normal conversations' moments later. She could tell when he was starting to become angrier. She knew how far to push him and then ease him down, just to do it all over again.

The picture that she was holding was of her and Will, a time when she was happier. It was a picture that was taken unbeknownst to them. It's why it's her favorite picture. They were so wrapped up in each other, in their own two person world, wanting no one but the other; it was told all in their eyes. Karen smiled at the warmth she suddenly felt from the memory and from the picture itself.

She could hear her phone buzzing in her purse. The only person who would be calling her at one in the morning would be Will. Sighing she stood up and took the two steps to her purse and picked up her still buzzing cell phone. It wasn't him calling, it was him texting her. _Breakfast tomorrow. Café around the corner. _

She smiled at his attempts. She hated that she folded too, texting her reply back to him. _Sure at eight. _She shook her head, a huge smile across her face, and put her phone back in her purse before crawling into bed. She fell asleep with a smile across her face.

She could hear her alarm clock beeping in the background. She hated that thing too. The mornings where she wanted to sleep in, and felt the need to sleep in, never happened, due to her alarm clock. She purchased it because she needed something to remind her to wake up, especially mornings she had a big presentation; that way she wouldn't miss another one. An hour later, she emerged from her two bedroom apartment and made her way to the small café around the corner. Just as he asked. The sight that stopped her at the corner, while the light was green, was Will sitting with a woman, she was blonde and seemed to be laughing with Will. Enjoying his presence, just as Karen did, once upon a time. Karen took a deep breath and stepped off the curb and made her way to the café, where Will and his date were sitting.

"Karen," Will said getting to his feet as Karen approached the table. He went to kiss her cheek but she pulled away, getting ready to sit down. The blonde woman was staring at her, making her feel a bit out of place. "Karen this is Janice. Janice this is Karen. Janice and I met each other in Maine." He said quietly, hoping Karen didn't hear the last part. But it was the emotionless glare that they both received that confirmed his fear.

"What's your favorite color Janice?" Karen asked tightening her grip on her purse. Janice smiled and looked at Will, who was staring into his juice.

"When I was a child it was red, but as I got older it became purple." Karen nodded and faked a smile. "What about you?"

"It used to be yellow. But now it's black." She gave the woman a smile. "Will, you're favorite color is green right? Or has it changed into blue or yellow?"

"It's still green." He murmured. Janice put down her fork and took a grip of her own glass of water.

"The day I met Will, he hadn't mentioned you. You seem really close." Karen once again faked a smile at Janice and then looked to Will, who was glaring at Janice. "He mentioned something about a woman named Grace, but he never mentioned you. We started our whole conversation about soul mates and how I believe in them and when I asked him, he said he found his but he wasn't theirs. Its sad how people don't seem to realize the one person you're supposed to be living your entire life with is sitting right in front of you." Karen looked to her right at Will, who was looking right back at her. "So how do you know Will, Karen?"

"I was married to him." She replied, getting to her feet. "Enjoy the rest of your day," Karen left the table and quickly made her way out of the café and towards her apartment garage to get her car and go to work. She felt the warm hand that she immediately knew belonged to Will take hold of her wrist, causing her to turn around. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want to apologize for Janice. She didn't know." He said slightly out of breathe. "I told her I was meeting a friend, and she begged to come along."

"So you are sleeping with her." Karen said. Will shook his head. "Don't lie to me Will."

"No. I'm not sleeping with her." He said, making it sound like a promise. "She came to New York a week and a half ago. She is staying with her sister who lives in my building. I saw her this morning on the elevator." He told her. "Do you really think I would tell you I wanted to meet you for breakfast just so I can flaunt some woman you're convinced I slept with in your face? I'm not that man Karen."

"I don't know who you are anymore." She said undoing her wrist out of his grasp. "It's ironic how her favorite color is purple. And the pair of silky panties that I found in your briefcase was purple."

"For the love of God, Karen. I bought the damn pair of underwear for you. Didn't you notice that there was a tag on them? You're pair got ripped up by that thing you called a dog that you got from Lorraine. I just bought you another pair." There was a part of her that wanted to believe him. A part of her thought he was lying. "When I was in Maine, I didn't sleep with anyone. I didn't tell anyone I was married either."

"Why not?"

"With what we were going through, it just didn't make a lot of sense to say that we were when we weren't acting like it."

"I just lost my daughter Will. You think I was going to be all happy and smiles with you?"

"She was my daughter too Karen. We made the decision together. And yes, it was devastating to lose her, but you didn't need to isolate yourself off from everyone who was trying to help you."

"If I remember correctly, William, your ideas of helping me as you say, was coming home and finding something I did wrong in the day and call me out about it. Yelling at me at 2 o'clock in the morning about a client that has no meaning to my life what so ever, was not what I needed. And then when I told you I just wanted to sleep in for a day, you proceeded to yell at me and accuse me of being an alcoholic, pill popping bitch from hell." He looked down at her accusations; the extremely truthful accusations.

"Karen. Two months have gone by and these two months have been hell for me. I went to London, trying to figure out where the hell we went wrong. I spent two months with your aunt, learning more about you, and that's when I realized how much of a different you are to the people around you. In these two months I fell in love with you even more than I thought possible. But it happened. " Before she could protest, his lips found hers and his hands found the back of her neck, not allowing her to go anywhere. She immediately melted into him, sticking her hands in his pockets of his jacket, tugging him closer; if it was possible.

There was a time, years ago where she wouldn't have allowed herself to be kissed in the middle of the street. It was too affectionate for her taste. Too unnecessary. With Will, she kissed him in the middle of the street, in the middle of the park; public places where, in the past, she wouldn't have dared. It must have been his presence that did it to her.

Yes, she hated him. Yes, she hated him with a passion. She hated that he could get her to hate him so much, she wanted to ring his neck. She hated that he could get her to fall in love with him every time they fought. She hated the fact that in the middle of the street, in Manhattan, she was crying and he was kissing her tears. She hated him, but she would have hated not loving him more.


	4. Family Contentment

The sight of the grey sky was the first thing Karen saw when she opened her eyes. She was warm and comfortable, something she hadn't felt in months. It was the arm across her stomach, and the leg intertwined with hers, that made everything in the past forgotten. Will, since they had made up in the middle of the street, hadn't left her side, with the exception of work. They had spent every meal together, unless Karen was in a meeting.

The talk of getting re-married hadn't crossed over from thoughts to a conversation piece. Everything was in the beginning stages of a new relationship. Wondering where they'd meet for dinner, whose place they were going to after, various things that needed to be refined.

She felt Will shift next to her, tightening his grip around her waist, pulling her into his side fully. "Morning," He mumbled, before kissing her cheek.

"Morning," She repeated. She placed her head on his chest, using it as a pillow. "I need to go into work soon," She said, glancing at the clock. If she was lucky she would be on time if she left the house right then and there. But in her current situation, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Work can wait," He said, pulling her on top of him. "You should stay home or come with me,"

"Come with you where?"

"Anywhere," He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "As long as you're with me it should be fine."

He placed a light kiss to her lips, which instantly turned into more. She could hear her phone vibrating on the wooden nightstand and it beep once to alert her that she had a message, either text or voicemail. Whoever it was could wait.

"Why didn't we do this before?" Karen asked, sitting up in her light blue satin robe, enjoying a much needed foot massage by Will.

"We were too stubborn to wait before. We needed each other then. We had to have each other then." He said honestly. "And now we have each other and the thought of losing each other isn't as worrisome as it was before."

"Why not?"

"It's because I'm not going anywhere." He said, leaning over and kissing her. "I'm not leaving you again. It was a stupid choice to make." That was all she needed for an apology. She never apologized herself for being such a terror, but it didn't seem like she needed to. It seemed as if she was forgiven.

"I really do need to get to work. My phone will blow if I get anymore phone calls." She said, dangling her legs on the edge of the bed. "I have meetings all day; I've most likely already missed two. I don't think Janice would be very happy if I don't come into the office without telling her."

"You like her don't you,"

"I"ve been working with her for a while, so yes I do." She placed a kiss to Will's cheek before getting up and towards the shower. "I'll see you for dinner," She yelled before closing the door. Once she got out of the shower, she would have no time to talk to will about any subject. She had to do a list of things she'd come up with in the shower. It was a routine she had become used to. And once Will came back, she stuck with it. "Love you," She yelled before slamming the door shut, alerting him of her departure.

Nearly eight hours later, Will sat at their table, waiting for Karen to come home from work. Glancing at the clock, he knew she would have called him, and starts to complain about her day, until she walked in the door. But she hadn't done that yet. It was another part of her routine that he had become accustomed to. The second the phone rang, Will jumped for it. "Karen,"

"Mr. Truman?" The voice on the other side announced. "My name is Elizabeth Powers, I'm a doctor at the hospital. You're wife has been,"

"Tell her I'm on my way," The possibility that Karen was in a hospital did not sit well with him. She had never been sick enough to go there. She had never needed to go there really. The last time they were there they expected to take a baby home, but it wasn't the case.

He didn't know if he should have called Grace or Jack. They hadn't talked about Grace or Jack in a while, due to the fact that Grace had been called to do a job in Europe, Jack was signed to do a play, both were busy. The thought of calling Karen's assistant Janice crossed his mind, but if Karen was in the hospital, so was she. Janice didn't leave Karen's side unless she was with Will, or someone Karen trusted, which were few.

He pulled into the emergency room parking lot and ran to the door. He was met by a brunette woman who was dressed in a pair of black slack and a collared blouse. "Mr. Truman?" She asked as he was getting ready to pass her. "I'm Elizabeth Powers. Your wife came in about an hour and a half ago."

"Is she okay?" He asked quickly, as they made their way down a halfway. "Is Karen okay?"

"She's fine," Elizabeth laughed lightly. "She's here on behalf of Alicia Thomson. Alicia came in this afternoon after being a car accident with her mother. The mother told me to call Karen, who then proceeded to tell me to call you." Elizabeth stopped and pointed at the door. "Unfortunately Alicia's mother passed away just before you came in and I haven't been able to break the news to your wife. It seems that you know this family,"

"We do." He said. "May I?" HE asked pointing to the door. Elizabeth nodded and then followed him into the room. Karen was leaning over the edge of the crib, taking in the image of a sleeping four month old Alicia, dressed in a yellow one piece outfit. Karen looked up from the sleeping child, and at the sight of the doctor's solemn look she could feel her stomach shift. She went to Will's side, allowing her to pull him in, and listened to the doctor explaining what happened to Beth Thomson.

"What about Alicia? Where will she go?" Karen asked, not taking her eyes off of the sleeping child.

"I'm sure that there will be somebody from Beth's family that will want to take her in, but if not I'm sure the family wouldn't mind putting her up for adoption." With that the doctor exited the room leaving Will and Karen with Alicia.

"I still want her Will," Karen whispered, not letting go of his hand that was slipped into hers a few moments prior. "I still do."

"I know," He said kissing her forehead. "Let's go home and we'll come back first thing in the morning. She's going to be out for the rest of the rest of the night." Karen nodded as Will pulled her out of the room. She tightened her coat around her shoulders, and leaned into Will's embrace.

For the night they went to Karen's apartment, a place Will started to call home once again. His things began to litter the place as if they had been there forever. Karen had packed up his things and put them in the guest bedroom that would have been the bedroom for Alicia. In the two months that they had re-started their relationship, they had talked a lot about family. Whether or not they really wanted one. Whether the thought of adoption was just to fill the sudden need.

The sight of Alicia, who was still so small and fragile, sleeping in the crib caused every thought of family they had talked about changed. She knew right then and there, looking at the child who was not hers, the need for her to fill the void was greater than before. She mentioned once in the car that she needed family in her life and what she received was a kiss to her temple.

When she went to bed that night, it seemed like a simple case of déjà vu. She was wrapped in a sheet, with Will's arm draped over her stomach, his leg intertwined with hers, and her head on his chest. Things that were simple were so great. Karen was looking at the napkin that Will had written on when they came home before jumping into bed. In his neat handwriting it read, _The Truman Family._ It was simple and filled with a whole lot of sentiment. That's what they were; a family and she was perfectly content with that.


	5. Hospital Realizations

Two years had passed since Beth Thomson's car accident, sending both her and her daughter into the hospital. The funeral was a week after her passing, a place where her family and friends gathered. Some complained about her drug use, the initial reason for the accident. Or her bad reputation with men, hence the reason Beth had given Alicia up for adoption in the first place. Her parents, who were nearing the age of eighty, were more than willing to take in Alicia.

Karen and Will had gone to the funeral, wanting to see Alicia and wanting to pay their respects. They stood in the back, watching the family speak about Beth, sharing memories, talking about the change that Alicia brought out in Beth; all positive things for the time being. At the end, Karen was approached by the woman who she had recognized as Beth's mother who was holding Alicia. Jane silently handed Alicia to Karen and walked away. It was as simple as that; the choice to have Karen and Will to officially adopt Alicia was Jane walking away.

It had been two years and Karen couldn't have been happier. Her magazine was doing well, her family getting stronger and closer, despite the fact that her and Will still haven't gotten married, but that didn't matter. Alicia knew who her father was and knew who her mother was and that's all that mattered. "I'm going to write an article for the magazine," Karen announced, putting Alicia in the high chair. Karen placed a bowl of cheerios down in front of the baby before sitting down.

"When did you decide that?"

"Yesterday actually. The decision was made for me. My staff thinks it would be a good idea to write a piece instead of my normal letter at the beginning."

"What are you going to write about?" He asked, watching her flip the bowl of cheerios back over, leaving its remains on the tray.

"Family. Or children." She said simply. Karen got up and went into their kitchen, coming out with two cups of coffee and placed one down in front of Will. "You're mother is coming to watch Alicia for the day."

Will nodded and took in some coffee. "Where are you going to go?" Karen looked up from Alicia to Will. "You need to go somewhere to write your article. To get inspiration."

"I was thinking the Children Ward at the Hospital." She said, not looking at him. "There are children there who don't go home with their parents. People need to know."

Will nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Karen sighed, and took a look at Alicia who was looking at her mother with a huge smile across her face. The doorbell rang, causing Karen to run to the door, hoping it was Marilyn; and it was. Karen showed Marilyn where Alicia was, gave her the rundown of what was supposed to happen, and then disappeared for half an hour. When Karen reappeared in the kitchen, she repeated herself, only to be pushed out of the house by Marilyn who was reassuring Karen that she knew what she was doing.

"Janice, when am I leaving?" Karen asked her assistant as she made her way towards her office.

"You have ten minutes. John is in your office and he doesn't look to happy." She told her handing her a cup of coffee and taking her coat. Karen nodded and opened her door, leaning into it.

"John, I have ten minutes so start talking." She demanded. The young writer stood up quickly and waited until she sat down.

"Karen, what happened yesterday, I don't think it was very fair." He started off. "I mean I'm sure you're a wonderful writer, but I just think since I'm new I should try and have a whack at writing for this magazine, instead of proof reading everything."

"John." She said softly causing him to tense. "You will have your turn. Coming to me and complaining every time assignments are given doesn't give you any brownie points. When you finally get an assignment, I'm sure it will be great since you have had so much experience reading other people." She told him. He nodded and went for the door. "Oh and John. Next month don't come and complain to me again. Complain to Stacy. I don't want to hear your issues with the assignments."

Karen glanced at her clock on her desk realizing she had five minutes before needing to leave. She quickly accessed her email account, thankful to Janice who taught her how to use it. She had 75 new messages, mostly people from different departments, but the one that stood out to her the most was from Will.

_Dinner is going to be with my parents tonight. Call me when you're back at the office. I'll pick you up. Love you. _

Simple.

He liked everything to be simple. Karen turned off her monitor, grabbed her coffee and made her way out into the hallway, almost into the open arms of Janice. She helped Karen with her coat and followed Karen out of the office and to her car. "When you get there Dr. Elizabeth Powers will be meeting you at the front. She'll give you a tour of the Children wing, and allow you to talk to some of the patients. "

That was the last time Janice saw Karen, and the feeling that she had didn't sit well with her. For now she had to turn people away from Karen's office, telling them she had meetings all day. Which wasn't very far from the truth.

When Karen pulled up to the front of the hospital, she could see Elizabeth Powers standing by the door. Karen smiled at the woman as she approached. "Karen," Elizabeth said happily, leaning over to kiss Karen on the cheek. "When you enter the ward, you're going to need to leave your purse with the security guard. It's just a precaution that none of our patients receive any bacteria from 'the outside world', "Elizabeth told her as they passed by. The guard marked Karen's purse, full well knowing that her cell phone was securely placed in her pocket in her pants.

Will received a text message from Janice alerting him that Karen had left the office, heading to the hospital. He received another message twenty minutes later from Karen saying she was at the hospital. Little did he know he was going to be sitting on his couch twelve hours later, holding his daughter, with his parents next to him, watching a news report saying there was a hostage situation at the Hospital where Karen was currently located. He had gotten a phone call from both Grace and Jack, hearing about Karen being stuck in the hospital, and assuring him she was going to get out of it. He knew they were right, but he had a horrible feeling in his gut. Not wanting to be at home any longer, Will grabbed his coat and headed out the door, barely announcing he was going to the hospital to his parents.

He pulled his car up and into a vacated spot. He pulled out a card and showed it to the security guard, who allowed him in. He had been given his neighbor's press card, allowing him into the scene without a word. Will found the news van he supposedly belonged to and entered the door. "Sir you're not allowed in here," A man said standing up quickly. When Will flashed the card, he sat back down.

They spent three hours trying to figure out how to get into the main frame of the hospital. Once they got in, they were able to get the feeds from various rooms. Once they got to the room Karen was in, Will sighed in relief. She was okay. People spent four to five hours attempting to get inside the hospital to get the hostages out. It was the movement from Karen's room, the jacketed SWAT members that entered the room, caused Will to call over the news reporters. Karen, along with the children was ushered out of the room. Will left the van as quick as possible, trying to get to the door.

It seemed that the crowds parted just for him, allowing him to see an exhausted Karen. She had seen him and made her way straight for him. Her quick pace turned into a run, as she made her way straight into Will's arms where she broke down and cried. The feeling of worry had gone out the window hours before; it was the idea that she couldn't see her family again that scared her the most. She couldn't handle not seeing them anymore.

Will had taken Karen home, where she immediately took Alicia out of Marilyn's arms and held her. Will ushered his parent's out of the house and assured them that he'd call. He turned back to see Karen asleep with Alicia on her chest. Will pulled out a blanket and pillow out of the hallway closet and placed in on the floor next to the couch. The thought of losing Karen crossed his mind, and couldn't bring him to go very far. In the hours apart from her, he realized that despite the fact that they weren't married, his life revolved around her. He needed her more than air, only because she was his air. Karen Truman, was his air.


	6. Panama Worries

It had been two months since the incident at the Hospital. Karen had been on every news cycle, talking about her experience and how it has affected her. Will had proposed to Karen the morning after and she accepted, full well knowing that they may just stay that way. There were some people who had to be married and there were some who didn't need to be, but acted like it. It seemed to work for Will and Karen, but they were closer than ever.

Karen made it into work, with Alicia on her hip. Karen put her bag down behind her desk, and her baby bag on the chair on the other side of her desk. She placed Alicia down on the floor and gave her a toy which she proceeded to throw across the room, before picking up another one and doing the same. Since the incident at the hospital, Karen couldn't separate herself from Alicia for a very long time. Her and Will would switch off taking her to work with them, Karen taking her the most.

At noon, Karen's door opened and Will entered placing a bag of take out on her desk. Karen was sat on the floor, rolling a ball in front of her, waiting for Alicia to pick it up. Will handed her a plate full of food and took a seat himself. "You'd never leave for lunch so I brought lunch to you,"

Alicia reached for a piece of Karen's salad which was pulled out of her reach, only to be replaced by a toy, which Alicia took happily. "How's work?"

"I'm thinking of going out of the country for a week or two." He said, noticing Karen's demeanor change. "There is a man in Panama who wants to come back to the States, after living here for ten years. They won't let him unless he has the proper paperwork."

"And you have the proper paperwork?"

"No, I have to go there and fill it out." Karen shook her head and took of fork full of salad in her mouth. "What?"

"You have this all planned out."She said sadly. "You were just letting me know."

"Karen," He said, moving to her side. "This man has a family here. He needs to be with them. If I can help, I want to help."

"Okay," She whispered. "Okay,"

She felt Will kiss her temple and then her cheek. She hated feeling completely vulnerable. He could tell when she was hurt, and it was the arm around her back, secure and gentle that made it okay for a short period of time. They hadn't spoken to each other, just to Alicia who was giggling most of the time. Will had left and taken Alicia with him, allowing Karen some time to herself, so she can think about the news he had given her.

She had gone through four meetings, not completely aware of what they were talking about. Her mind was on Will going to Panama, leaving her and Alicia to worry if he was going to come home or not. She entered her dark home, a few hours after she said she'd be there. There was a note stating that dinner was in the refrigerator and that he had gone to bed early, which was fairly obvious. She dropped her bag on a chair and draped her coat over it as well, before making her way into the bedroom. Will was laying on his back with his arm behind his head, most likely fell asleep reading. She moved the bedding back, before kicking off her shoes and crawling into bed next to him. "Sorry I didn't tell you," He whispered. She kissed his cheek, before using his head as a pillow. The heartbeat that she had gotten used to, lulled her into a worriless sleep.

Will and Karen made their way to the airport, Will carrying Alicia to the terminal. Alicia didn't want to let go, once it was time. "No," She repeated when Karen reached for her, burying her face in her father's neck. Will whispered to his daughter and she finally relented and reached for her mother. Will kissed his daughter's cheek, Karen's forehead, and then her lips.

"Come back," She whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"Plan on it," He said before kissing her again and walking away towards the gate.

Alicia had showed Karen her wrist, which had a bracelet on her wrist and pointed to Will. Karen nodded and smiled at her daughter. "Will," She called. He had handed the woman his ticket and turned around to see his family walking towards him. "Someone has a present for you," Alicia shyly handed over her bracelet. Will smiled at the gesture and kissed his daughter's hair, causing her to giggle.

"I'll be back," He said, not to assure him or Alicia, but for Karen. She nodded and walked over to the window to watch him board the plane. He waved at them and they returned the gesture. Will was gone, and Karen wasn't feeling well. Alicia had snuggled into her mother and she could feel her breathes even out. Karen hadn't realized that they were still standing at the window with no plane to look at, until she heard the boarding announcement for the next plane.

The two weeks had turned into a month and they had received one phone call. Will had told Karen about his change of plans and that he was going to send a picture of him and where he was. They had received that package that morning. Karen had shown the picture of Will to Alicia who smiled and giggled. Will was dressed in a pair of beige shorts, a polo shirt, and a pair of brown sandals. His hair was a mess, but it made Karen smile. He looked so at ease, and so comfortable.

The door to their home swung open, banging into the wall, which caused Alicia to wake up crying. It was Sam. "You need to come with me," He said, gathering Karen's coat and the two bags. "Now."

Karen went to pick up Alicia who instantly calmed in her arms, "Why?"

"It's Will," That was all she needed to hear. Karen followed Sam into his car, putting Alicia in her car seat, and moments later they were on the road. Sam had driven out of town, and pulled into the driveway of a house Karen had never seen before. "This is it,"

Karen nodded, her pulse racing, her thoughts spinning around in her mind. She took Alicia out of her car seat; in which she had fallen asleep, thankfully. She had followed Sam into the house, and placed Alicia down on the couch before being ushered into a room with a computer screen. "What am I doing here?"

Sam pushed a button and the screen came to life, showing a box and a sheet. Karen noticed a figure walking past the camera and sit. A gasp left Karen's lips as she realized it was Will. She turned to Sam who was smiling and nodding. "Hey bro," Sam said, causing Will to smile. "You got her."

"Thanks Sam," He said. "Now get the hell out of there." Sam nodded and left the room. Karen smiled at the image on the screen.

"Hey you," Karen said to Will.

"Hey, there she is," Karen laughed. "How are you doing Kare?"

"I'm okay," She said honestly. "I'm missing you a lot these days. When are you coming home?"

"Soon. Real soon." He promised her.

"Did you get it?"

"Oh yeah, I got it." He said happily. "I got it and I'm bringing it home." Karen smiled at his happiness. "I'm glad that I can't see you Karen. I like my imagination right about now." Karen laughed some more. "I got to clean up some things here and I should be on a plane in the afternoon."

"Great," Karen said. "I got your picture. And god you look like a poor excuse for a lawyer. No clean cut clothes. No hair products. But god, honey, you look good."

"I need to go Kare. But I will see you when I get home." Karen smiled and nodded at the screen as it turned to black. She smiled and leaned back in her chair. He did look good. He looked wonderful, in his raggedness.

The next few days for Karen were hectic. They were having a party celebrating her accomplishments at the magazine, despite her protests. Some may have said that her accomplishments were a few, but after becoming a mother, and dealing with being held hostage, she had brought the magazine up to its highest peak in years.

She was surrounded by people. Surrounded by the people she had grown to love as a family and as friends. "So Will apologizes for not being here, but he should be here tomorrow morning." The room exploded in applause. She caught the eye of Janice, who was looking at a television screen. Karen walked over to the side of her assistant who was watching Breaking News.

"This is what we received, but it seems that a plane was not able to take off properly in Panama this morning. There were three Americans aboard this plane. Who their identities are, are unknown. " The reporter began. "Wait, one of the American's we have come to learn is a lawyer by the name of Will Truman," The image of the reporter turned to picture of a body laying by the plane. The time intervals between the news report and the image were unknown. But she could definitely identify the body as Will by the bracelet on his left wrist. It was the same as the picture he had taken and when she had seen him on the feed. The world slowly began to fade away.

There was nothing left to go for. There was nothing else to do with the magazine. She had wanted to quit months ago, move onto something else, but it was him who had pushed her. Now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.


	7. Family Changes

Karen felt a strong hand on her shoulder as she brought up a hand to her mouth. This couldn't be happening, not now. He promised her he'd come back. What was she going to do with Alicia? How was she going to explain to a two and a half year old that her father wasn't going to come back? She couldn't do it.

"We have more news. The man Sean Grayson who Mr. Truman who was supposed to be bringing back to the states, hasn't made it. Mr. Truman, as it's reported, seems to be alive. Shallow breathing, but alive."Karen sighed in relief, tears slowly starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I want to get a reporter on the phone," Karen said to whoever was listening. But it seemed that no one was moving. "TODAY!" Her staff members were moving around as quickly as they possibly could. Someone handed Karen a phone, but the sight of Will being carried on a stretcher caught her attention. He was alive, his mouth barely moving, but moving none the less. Karen smiled. "I need to go where he's going." She told Janice. Janice was already on the phone talking to someone. There wasn't anyone who knew what was going through Karen's mind; not even Karen.

The next twenty four hours went by in a massive blur. Karen had talked to Marilyn, who had come over as soon as she had heard the news from Karen. The two women sat in the living room talking and reminiscing over Will as if he was gone. But the truth of the matter was that he was on a plane coming to New York. They had gotten a call saying that Will's plane should be coming in with in the next two hours, which caused the Truman family to pack up their things and head to the airport.

The feeling of déjà-vu filled Karen. She was standing and waiting for Will, with Alicia in her arms and his parents standing behind her. They watched they plane land and the door open. She completely missed Alicia being taken out of her arms by Marilyn because the only pair of arms she found herself in were Will's.

"You son of a bitch," Karen whispered, putting her forehead on his shoulder. "I could kill you right now,"

"I know." He said rubbing her back soothingly. "I told you I'd come back."

"After nearly killing yourself," She said not letting her grip loosen.

"I went there to get a story Kare, and I got it." He said looking at her in the eye. "Sometimes you have to risk your life to get a story. I learned that from you."

After a month and a half of not being together, they made up for it. Karen didn't need to ask Marilyn to take Alicia for the night. Marilyn could tell they needed each other. Karen couldn't bring herself to get herself more than a few feet away without the thought of losing him again.

Karen was wrapped in a comforter, laying by the fireplace in their living room, using his lap as a pillow. She was fully stretched out, with Will tracing designs in her arm. The warmth she had missed, was taken care of. He wasn't going anywhere, not that she'd allow him to, but he had gotten what he needed and that was enough for now.

"They are going to interview me," Karen told him. "I'm going to resign from the magazine,"

"Are you sure about that? The magazine is your life Karen. You've put so much into it,"

"I'm opening an organization for families who have lost someone who's important to them. Whether it be their best friend, their parent, their sibling, whoever it is, I want our doors be open for them." Karen said, looking at Will. "For the thirty seconds when I thought I lost you, my world fell apart. Now imagine people who are going to have to live thirty years without someone who mean the world to them."

"Are you sure with the magazine? Giving it up?"

"It was fun while it lasted, but I can't do it anymore." She told him honestly. She shifted herself to look at the fire, feeling Will brushing her hair with his fingers. She laid that way, until she felt Will shift underneath her. She looked around and saw him getting ready to sit down again with two cups of coffee. "I have to tell the board I'm leaving today. I have to tell them who is going to replace me."

"Who is it going to be?"

"Erika or James. It's up to the board really, but either one would be nice." Karen tightened the comforter around her body, as if she were trying to hide something. "I need to start something on my own. I love the magazine and Janice,"

"What are you going to tell Janice? Are you just going to leave her?"

"No," She said quickly. "I'm bringing her with me. I can't do anything without that woman." Will chuckled, before titling Karen's head to him and kissing her forehead. It was a sign of love and a sigh of protection.

The phone began to ring, in what seemed the distance. The ring muffled by the pillows of the couch. Will groaned and Karen began to laugh, digging through the couch for the phone. "Hello?" Karen answered, before kissing Will's cheek. "Marilyn, hi, is everything alright?" Karen's demeanor changed, Will not realizing it. "Oh my god. Yeah he's right here. Is he okay?" Will turned slowly to look at Karen. "I'm so sorry Marilyn. You definitely don't need this right now. We'll be there as soon as we can." She hung up the phone and got to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked. "Why didn't you give me the phone?"

"After you finding out that your dad was rushed to hospital after having a heart attack, I don't think we'd have a phone." Karen told him, watching his face go pale. "I thought so. Now we need to get dressed and get to the hospital."

Karen noticed Will move in auto-pilot. He looked like a robot, more than anything. The thoughts that raced through his mind, Karen could not tell what they were. Everything must have seemed in a daze for him. They made it to the hospital ten minutes after receiving the phone call. They were immediately met by Will's brothers. Sam had been holding Alicia, who was instinctively reached for her mother. "What happened?" Will asked.

"According to mom, he was coming out of the bathroom and started to cough. And it was when he hit the ground that she called 911." Sam told them. Karen was rubbing Alicia's back, attempting to lull her back to sleep. Will shuffled his feet a little. "Mom called me and then I guess called you guys. I drove to mom's house right away and brought Alicia here." Karen nodded her head, as if she was telling Sam it was okay that he had brought her.

The next twenty minutes seemed to pass by in a blur. Karen's shoulder was used for Will's tears, for Marilyn's tears. She had become a part of a family, she never thought she'd fit into. Her theories of Marilyn not liking her disappeared. Not once did Karen think she was going to be the strong member, while everyone else around her seemed to fall apart.

It was in that twenty minutes where she realized that her family was Will's family. Her family wasn't just her, Will, and Alicia; it was more and she couldn't have been happier. While she shed her own set of tears, her new project seemed to come to life. It was going to be a family collaboration. She didn't want it to be anything but something to do with family; and she had the best family.


	8. Center Statements

Two hours after being admitted into the hospital, George Truman passed away due to a heart attack. There wasn't a dry eye when the news came; that a man they all stood up to was gone. It was a hard week for the Truman family. There were people calling the rest of the family and friends, people calling caterers and a church to hold his services.

Karen, as planned, told the board members of the magazine that she was stepping down. They had asked her to stay for a week, but she couldn't accept; her excuse, which was completely valid, was her family needed her. She had called an architect the moment she came out of her meeting and set up a meeting for her new organization.

The funeral was an interesting thing. Karen sat in the front pew, waiting for Will to come from the back, with Alicia on her lap. Marilyn was sitting at the beginning of the row, with Tina next to her. After years of ending the so called affair, Tina and George still kept in contact, as did Tina and Marilyn. The children of the Truman family were strangely calm, George's grandson shedding a tear every so often, his other granddaughter staring at her hands, waiting for her father. The Truman son's were acting as pallbearers along with Jack, and two of George's nephews.

The speeches for George were sweet and short, relating to the topic of him and his family. It was Karen's turn to speak and she had nothing to read. That was until she was handed a folded letter by the priest. She nodded her head and went up to the podium.

"Morning, I guess I'm reading a letter from George." She said with a light chuckle, before opening the letter. "Today is not a happy day that I can assure you. My wife Marilyn, whom I've wronged in the past, I am truly sorry. For my sons, I love each and every one of you. "The letter went on to explain his right and wrongs. It was a simple and short.

The reception went by quickly, everyone talking about various topics, some including George, some not. Tina had not stayed, much to everyone's surprise. She didn't want to step on anyone's toes and be forced upon anyone. Karen had taken to the various children that belonged to various guests, all whom had left their children in the sitting room.

"Hey," a voice from behind her called. She turned to see Will standing on one of the steps. "How are you holding up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She moved over to allow him to sit on the couch next to him. "I'm okay," She turned her attention momentarily to Alicia who was engaged with rolling a ball around.

"He's gone." Will said, not believing it was possible. "He won't see Alicia grow up,"

"Honey," Karen said quietly. "He's been with her for the few years she's been with us. He's gotten to know her. She'll know who he is. It's all we can ask for."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Marry me?" Will barely got out. Karen looked up at him silently asking him to repeat the question. "Marry me Karen."

"It didn't work for us before Will." She told him honestly. "And are you sure you want to do this now, after all that's happened?"

"After all that's happened? Karen," He said positioning himself to look at her properly. "After all that's happened you have been by my side. I don't want to be by anyone else's but yours." He told her. She nodded her head and put it back its previous location.

"You're the one who drew up the divorce papers. You were there when I received them in the mail and you thought it was finalized. In truth, I never signed them." She could feel the vibration coming from Will's chest as he laughed. After nearly two and a half years of supposedly being divorced, they never were.

"You drive me insane woman," He whispered, before kissing her temple. She smiled, full well knowing what she does to him. It was simple really, to drive him insane, and to a point they both enjoyed. There were some things about power that she enjoyed; driving him insane was one of them.

The months passed almost deliberately slow. The building that would be the Truman Organization was being built and designed with help from Grace; whenever she could input on the project. Alicia had been more active in choosing colors for the rooms for children and the designing, declaring that the walls should be drawn on by her. It was more of an idea to make her parents laugh, which they did, than an idea that they would work with.

It was the evening before the grand opening of the center, and she was sitting in front of the fireplace, with her legs crossed under her, staring at the fire. Everything seemed to be going wrong with her in the past. Being deprived of being a mother, only to be given the opportunity again, being held hostage, and being told that a man she had grown to fall in love with after falling out of love, could have been dead, did not make it onto the list of happy things on her life list. There were something's that she loved and the things she hated. A family not being able to stay together was definitely not on her list of things she loved. She needed a family, and she thanked whatever god that listened to her that she had one.

"Karen," She heard someone say breaking her silence. It was Will. "Janice is on the phone for you. It's about tomorrow." Karen nodded her head and reached for the phone.

"Janice?"She asked, watching Will come and take a seat next to her. "Tell them I'll be there at eight. No not earlier. If you set up the interview for eight then it's happening at eight." She looked at Will and rolled her eyes, causing him to laugh and her to smile. "Thank you Janice." She hung up the phone and tossed it aside, pulling her feet out from under her and resting them on Will's lap.

"She driving you insane?" He asked, referring to Janice.

"Only a little more than a lot." She said with a smile. "I need to sleep," She told him as he began to massage her feet. "And I need to check on Alicia,"

"She's asleep," He said just as her faint cries reached them. "I guess not."

"Nice try honey," Karen said getting to her feet. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before going to her daughter's room. Alicia was laying on her back, staring up at the toy that had been placed above her bed. At the sight of her mother, her arms reached up, signaling that she wanted to be held. She still had a silent streak.

As Karen rocked Alicia back to sleep, she herself fell asleep, only to be woken up by Will's warm hand against her neck. She handed him Alicia and made her way to the doorway, only to see Will place the sleeping child back in her bed. He led her out and into their bedroom in silence. She smiled as she fell asleep in Will's arms, taking in every moment of peace and quiet that she received, full well knowing that tomorrow would be anything but.


	9. Peace and Perfection

Karen Truman sat at the bar dressed in a black satin floor length dress. Her dark hair swept up, with the loose strands that had fallen curled slightly; framing parts of her face. She was in the crowd of people, being told how wonderful her interview went, how touching they thought her story was; a million things she had already heard. It never got old for her though. She enjoyed the attention, despite the fact it wasn't the attention she wanted at the particular moment, she enjoyed it.

"The one thing I learned from Karen in all of this was that she didn't have everything to begin with," The voice faded away as Karen walked away from the bar. She was getting tired of hearing the comments on her speech. She knew whose opinions mattered; anyone else's could keep quiet.

The music that filled the air was capable of putting anyone to sleep. It was soft, light, and at the perfect tempo. She wanted to dance. She needed to dance, but her partner was nowhere to be seen. Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, she excused herself from the crowd and began to walk the room. She began to admire the design in the carpet, the tessellations in the wall, the art work done by children. She felt a familiar grip against her wrist. She didn't need to look at the owner, full well knowing who it was; she slipped her hand into his.

"He would have loved this," Karen whispered, pulling Will closer to her. She stopped and looked around as if she had forgotten everything. She smiled a sad smile at Will, who was tracing patterns in her hand with this thumb. "He would have loved this party,"

"He loved anything you did Karen," Will said before kissing her temple. "Come here," He said pulling her towards the center of the room. Almost immediately people began to surround them. He was handed a microphone. "This was supposed to be for Karen's birthday, but it seems much more appropriate for tonight." He pointed to the screen, and forced Karen to look at it.

"Happy Birthday Karen," Will's voice and face filled the screen. "This has taken a while to do, but I'm sure it's worth it. "It's taken almost a year to put together and there has been some people who want tell you something. "

Various pictures flashed up on the screen. All with Karen in them. Some were of Karen and Alicia. Some were of Karen with Will's parents; Karen at work; Karen asleep. "Karen didn't need to prove herself to anyone," Karen turned to Will, as George's voice filled the room. "Karen and I were friends, unbeknownst to some people. She'd call me in the middle of the, out of the blue, just to talk. It was rare that she did that at all. But it was because I was her father figure in some cases, ever since she met will, I became her father figure." A teary eyed Karen, laughed lightly, as the rest of the guests watched the ending of the tape.

"Karen did need to be something. She already was something. To my son, she was the moon and the stars, all by herself. "Karen looked to Will who was smiling. The room's lights turned back on and the screen went to black.

Everyone went back to their conversations and Karen continued to walk the room. Being stopped by various people to tell her how much she must have meant to George for him to talk about her in such high regards. She never answered, but gave them a simple nod. She was deep in conversation about the true meaning of her decision to open the center, when she saw Will disappear onto the balcony of the room. She politely excused herself and made her way to him.

"You know the host is looking for you," She said quietly. He didn't look at her, just extended his arm. She took his hand, and was pulled to him. "What's wrong?"

"My dad would have loved this place. " He told her. "My mom loves this place."

"I know." She told him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "This is the Truman Center, with people who have touched us in some way. Hence the reason why there is a hall named after him." He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Come on. I hear there is a little girl who is looking for her daddy,"

As they stepped back into the room, as if she had heard them talking about her, Alicia made her way to her parents. She practically jumped in her father's arms full of laughter, causing both her parents to laugh. For the moment the Truman family walked the room together, people asking Alicia questions, getting to know her. Of course, with some people, she burrowed her face in his neck, and refused to talk. But with others her parent's could stop her.

There was a moment when Karen stood back and just watched the room. People were engrossed in their own conversations, some were pointing out various things around the room, and some were dancing. Despite the fact that she was still mourning over George's death, months later, this was perfect. Everything was perfect. She eyed Will and Alicia, who was smiling at each other, whispering something to each other. Will put his daughter down and met eyes with Karen. She smiled and felt the light tug on her dress. It was Alicia. "Mama, up."

"What were you and daddy talking about?" Alicia shook her head and tucked it into Karen's neck. "Hey hey hey," She said pulling Alicia out of her neck. "Come on, tell me."

"Daddy was being goofy," She admitted. "Real goofy," Karen looked up at Will, who simply shrugged. Karen shook her head and began to walk around the room with Alicia still tucked in her side. When Alicia began to squirm in her arms, Karen put her down and watched her walk away, disappearing into the hallway, only to be brought out by Marilyn.

Karen turned around immediately hitting Will in the chest. "You going anywhere?" He asked.

"No," She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm done running," She told him. She smiled when he looked at her with confusion. "Ever since I was a child I would run from people that meant something to me. I'm done with that. I have you and Alicia. I'm done running." Will laughed before kissing Karen on the lips and moving them to the music.

Everything seemed so at peace, so perfect. That's all she needed in life she realized. Peace and perfection.


End file.
